yurionicefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 10
"Gotta Supercharge it! Pre-Grand Prix Final Special!" (超超兆がんばらんば！！グランプリファイナル直前スペシャル, Chō Chō Chō Ganbaranba！！Guran Puri Fainaru Chokuzen Supesharu) is the tenth episode of Yuri!!! on Ice. Synopsis Viktor and Yuuri have arrived in Barcelona, Spain in preparation for the Grand Prix Final. Summary Viktor Nikiforov is in the pool at a hotel in Barcelona, claiming he's on vacation where you can "be yourself, away from your hectic everyday life," ''and states that he's been neglecting the "two L words" (Life and Love) for the last 20 years. It is revealed that he is in fact ''not on vacation when Christophe Giacometti arrives at the pool hoping to go skinny dipping. Victor then explains that he was only joking about being on vacation and that he was in Barcelona for the Grand Prix Final. Chris starts to talk about how that ever since Viktor left figure skating to coach Yuuri, he's been one of the oldest skaters and only at the age of 25. Viktor explains how nowadays, Chris is known for his sex appeal both on the ice and off, but when they first met at the European Championships he had been way more innocent and, quote, "''like a little boy running through the Swiss meadows." ''Viktor also says that he's shared the podium with Chris at several championships and can't picture a skating season without him, although Chris has said the same about Viktor. The episode cuts to Yuri Plisetsky with his coaches Yakov Feltsman and Lilia Baranovskaya checking into a hotel, when out of nowhere a group of Yuri's fans appear and start begging for autographs and photos. Viktor (being the narrator for the episode) explains that at the age of 15, Yuri has qualified for the Grand Prix Final first thing in his senior debut. He also mentions that after visiting the Yu-topia Katsuki in Japan, Yuri has gone by the nickname ''Yurio. ''Viktor then moves on to mention Yuri's well-known fanbase who have named themselves Yuri's Angels who are obsessive enough to be able to appear at every competition. While Yuri is involuntarily taking pictures with his fans, Jean-Jacques Leroy and his girlfriend (later revealed as his fiancée) show up only to brag about how "JJ Girls" (Presumably JJ's fanbase) are better behaved and more attractive. Yuri responds to this by defending the group of girls that he was previously being annoyed by. Viktor, as the narrator, begins to give information on JJ, starting off with an uncertain statement on the man's name. He describes JJ as a strong gold medal candidate while also having an unapproachable quality that most of the other competitors don't possess. The episode then cuts back to Yuri insulting JJ and telling his fiancée to find someone better. The conflict is put aside when JJ notices Otabek Altin heading towards the hotel exit. Viktor (again, as the narrator) begins to give information on the age 18 Kazakh skater, saying that he rushed into the Grand Prix Final at full speed but not many people know much about his personal life. JJ invites Otabek to go with him and his fiancée out to dinner after finding out that he was planning on dining alone, and Otabek declines the offer. Viktor states that he doesn't appear to be interested in socializing with other skaters. Otabek then stares at Yuri for a few seconds and leaving after Yuri questions him on it. The episode cuts to Phichit Chulanont attempting to call Yuuri, only to be ignored. Saying that he can't wait any longer, he tells Celestino Cialdini that he would be going to Sagrada Família, and it cuts to him taking a selfie in front of the church. Viktor then goes on to give information on the Thai skater, saying that he won the Cup of China and became the first South-east Asian figure skater to qualify for the Grand Prix Final (and, in Viktor's opinion, he is an unsurpassable master at taking selfies). He then reminds everyone of Phichit's relationship with Yuuri, as the two of them were rink mates when they would practice in Detroit, and that he's the only foreign skater that Yuuri considers as a friend. Viktor states that Yuuri is among the six qualifiers for the Grand Prix Final (the other five being Chris, Otabek, JJ, Yuri, and Phichit) and that Yuuri only made the finals by a hair's width. The episode then cuts to a flashback of Viktor's to when he was staying with Yuuri before the Rostelecom Cup, and then goes back to Yuuri Katsuki who has just woken up to an empty hotel room. Wondering where Viktor is, he checks his Instagram feed to see that Viktor is at the pool with Chris, Phichit had visited the Sagrada Família, JJ had gotten engaged, and Yuri had been forced to take pictures with his fans. Yuuri lies back down and pictures the success of the other skaters in the previous cup only to be reminded of his failure the last time he competed in the Grand Prix Final. His train of thought is interrupted by Viktor and Chris bursting into the hotel room, demanding a hot bath and coffee. Later, the skaters are nearing the end of their practice. The other skaters begin disperse at their leisure while Viktor and Yuuri discuss what to do after practice. While Viktor suggests a good night's sleep, Yuuri argues against him, saying that he wants to go sightseeing. The episode cuts to the two who were just shopping (presumably against Yuuri's will) and Yuuri is catching his breath while Viktor monologues. Viktor then pulls Yuuri up and tells him that he'll buy him a suit for his birthday, neither of them noticing the bag that they left behind. The episode then goes to Yuri being chased by his fans who were planning on meeting up with him. Yuri is hiding in an alleyway while the obsessive fans are searching for him, when Otabek drives up to him in a motorbike and tells him to get on. Yuri, left with no other options, gets on the motorbike as the fans take pictures and spread it on social media. After escaping from Yuri's obsessive fans, Yuri and Otabek end up standing on top of the pillars in the Park Güell municipal garden. Otabek explains how he knew Yuri previously due to Yakov's summer camp five years prior, and that after the camp he had moved around to train in several different parts of the world and had only been able to return to his home rink in Almaty the year before. Yuri asks Otabek why he decided to talk to him in the first place, and Otabek replies by saying that it's because he thought the two of them had a lot in common. Otabek then asks Yuri whether or not he's going to become friends with him and Yuri complies with a handshake. Viktor (as the narrator) remarks with amusement that no one had ever asked Yuri to become friends before this and then transitions the episode back to the main story. Viktor and Yuuri are out shopping and have just realized that they lost one of their bags. Yuuri is a lot more worried about this than Viktor is, and Viktor decides to put the problem aside. They then go to walk around a Christmas Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia * This is the first episode in the series that has been narrated by Viktor Nikiforov as opposed to Yuuri Katsuki. References Category:Anime